


Her Place

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearance is everything to Raina and it lets her wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Place

For Raina appearance is everything. The people she needs to take her seriously don't unless she looks a certain way. She knows that is sexist and disgusting and part of a patriarchal society that will fall when she becomes what she is meant to but still. For now she has to play the game required. That game requires a look so she makes sure that look is what makes _her_ feel good. Lipstick shades must be perfect and dresses must have flowers and if that is all she can control so be it. Over time she learns to control more but the lipstick and the dresses stay because she had them at the beginning. 

She finds Hydra and she does what she needs to because she is fascinated not because she likes it, not because she believes it. She works her way up the ranks wearing the dresses and the lipstick and being who she needs to be. Then she drifts from one organisation to the next until SHIELD finds her.


End file.
